Cakes and Cubes
by JadeKaliko
Summary: L is captured and taken to the Aperture Science Labs as a test subject. The promised reward at the end is something L can't resist. OOCness, Portal crossover


**Ok, so this story is going to be a Death Note/ Portal crossover. I've had this idea for quite sometime and since I've been obsessing over Portal recently, I found the motivation to write the first chapter. I will warn you, there may be some OOCness from L and he is the only DN character that will be in the story. Also I will be using most of GLaDOS's actual dialouge from the game, some I will edit or make up, I don't know. And no, I will not say GLaDOS's name most of the story since L doesn't know her name.I will also not write every single test chamber in full detail like the ones in this chapter, I will end up skipping half of them.**

**Now that is out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

L groaned slightly as both of his eyes slowly opened. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, rubbing sleep from them. Once L was fully awake, he noticed something very, very peculiar; he wasn't at the investigation headquarters. Instead, he was in some glass box and was sitting on a small, odd shaped bed. In the corner were a toilet and a nightstand with a radio, playing some rather catchy instrumental Latin song.

One other thing L noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual garb, a white sweater and baggy jeans. Instead, he was wearing an orange jumpsuit and there wear odd curved things protruding at the bottom of the suit's legs.

There was only one thought in the detective's mind, and that was 'Where am I and how did I get here?'

But then a feminine, electronic voice filled the room, making the man jump.

"Hello and again welcome to the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Center. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one. Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper."

"Test? What test?" L asked, but the voice didn't listen, it continued talking.

"Before we start, however, keep in mind that although fun and learning are the primary goals of the enrichment center activities, serious injuries may occur. For your own safety, and the safety of others, please refrain from-"

The computer voice began to make a bunch of static, garbled sounds but began to speak clearly once more.

"Stand back, the portal will open in three…two…one…"

All of the sudden, an bright orange rimmed hole appeared on the solid wall of the glass box. L wasn't sure if going out there was safe or not but, he had to find a way out of this Aperture whatever place so that he could get beck to catching Kira. He really had no time for this nonsense.

Carefully, L stepped through the portal, exiting the box. He walked down a small hall until he came into a another room, which has a giant red button on the floor and a tube in the ceiling. L walked towards the tube and then it dropped a giant cube from it. He then decided to walk on the red button out of curiosity. Once his foot got on the button, a door the was across the room opened. L made his way to the door, but it closed once he lifted his foot.

L raised his eyebrow. He eyed the button, then the door, and then the cube.

"Oh, I see," he said, walking to the cube. He lifted the cube, which was a bit heavy, and carried it over to the button. L placed the object of the button and the door opened, he grinned to himself slightly.

"Excellent," the computer spoke once more "Please proceed into the Chamber-lock after completing each test. First, however, note the incandescent particle field across the exit. This Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grille will vapourize any unauthorized equipment that passes through it. For instance, the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube."

L hummed to himself, he was willing to try that out but the cube needed to stay behind so that he could get out. As he passed the Emancipation Grille, he felt a slight tingle throughout his body. He went into the elevator, moving upward for the unknowns of this rather odd and irritating place.

The elevator stopped and opened up. L exited it and on his way down a hall, he saw a big lit up sign that had the number one on it.

"I assume this is the first of those "tests" she mentioned,"

The hall ended at a ledge, a someone steep ledge that would most likely hurt L's ankles if he dropped down. But he had no other choice, so L jumped down, expecting slight pain to shoot through his ankles but, surprisingly, didn't feel any pain.

L looked down at the curved objects on his suit "I guess these protect me from falls, that's a nice feature,". He then looked behind him to find an orange portal with a cube on the other side, and there was another button behind the glass wall next to him.

"Please place the Weighted Storage Cube on the 1500 megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-colliding Super-button."

'Why must she have such long, complicated names for such simple objects?' L thought, entering the portal. He picked up the cube and saw that the portal, which was now blue, led to the red button. He went and did what he did in the last room, plopping the cube on the button.

"Perfect. Please move quickly to the chamber-lock, as the effects of prolonged exposure to the button are not part of this test."

"I'm sure it's not…" L responded, exiting through the portal and to the elevator.

The elevator stopped and opened up to the next chamber.

"You're doing very well. Please be advised that a noticeable taste of blood is not part of any test protocol, but is an unintended side effect of the Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grille, which may, in semi-rare cases, emancipate dental fillings, crowns, tooth enamel, and teeth."

L's eye's widened at that. He ran his tongue over his teeth and sighed, all his teeth were there still. And when the computer mentioned that she wasn't after any blood, he became a bit suspicious. But he put the thought aside for now.

He walked down some stairs, coming to a blue portal. He ended up on another ledge and below, there was an object shooting something at the walls below. L jumped down and saw that the object was shooting blue portals. He touched the object, and nothing happened. So then L picked up the object and heard the computer speak again.

"Very good. You are now in possession of the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. With it, you can create your own portals,"

"Interesting," L said. He pulled the trigger on the gun and a blue light shot at the wall, making a new, blue portal. His eyes widened in surprise.

"These inter-dimensional gates have proven to be completely safe," said the computer, "The device, however, has not. Do not touch the operational end of the device. Do not look directly at the operational end of the device. Do not submerge the device in liquid, even partially. Most importantly, under no circumstances should you-"

The computer's voice was garbled again. L took the computer's advice and decided not to mess with the gun, besides shooting portals. He walked through the new portal and ended back up the ledge. He made his way to the next elevator, which took him to the next chamber.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I will update if I**

**1) Have time, since I'm in college now  
**

**2) Feel like it**

**3) Receive a decent amount of reviews**

**Kuro-Inu**


End file.
